The Audition
by Al Evans
Summary: Mary Jane has scored an audition for a play and can't wait to tell everyone down at the Coffee Bean. Could this be her start on the road to stardom?


_This takes place roughly during Spider-Man's college days, when Peter was dating Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane was dating Harry Osborn. We're talking mainly the comics published in the mid-late 1960s and early 1970s._

_Please leave a review as I am keen for feedback._

* * *

Mary Jane strolled into the Coffee Bean and made a beeline for a table in the corner.

"Hey pretty people. I hope those coffees are decaf since you'll be awake all night after you hear _this _news..."

The three of them stared at her in anticipation. Harry Osborn had his usual look of desperately trying not to drool whenever he saw MJ (he still couldn't quite believe he was going out with her).

Gwen Stacy was displaying polite curiosity, with a slightly raised eyebrow. It was the only clue to the somewhat catty cynicism she sometimes regarded Mary Jane with, despite their friendship.

Peter though was simply looking at MJ with genuine curiosity and nothing else particularly noteworthy. It was nonetheless his reaction MJ was most interested in observing since (at the back of her mind) she was all but certain of quite a few noteworthy things about Mr. Parker.

"I've got an audition for Macbeth tomorrow! I'm gonna light up Broadway!"

Harry's eyes bulged. "You're gonna be on Broadway?"

"_Harry..." _Gwen cut in "...she said she had an _audition. _And I didn't even know there was a production of Macbeth on Broadway."

MJ overdramatically pointed her finger out to Gwen.

"Right you are Galloping Gwendolyn. The production is a small thing off-Broadway. But it's just lil' ol' Mary Jane's first bouncin' baby step until her name is all up there spelled out in lights."

Peter gave an encouraging little smile that MJ took a bit more notice of than she ought to.

"Well good luck MJ. Who're you auditioning for?"

"Why Lady M. herself Petey-pie."

"A lady who can get a man to kill for her. You just _might _go far with that Ms. Watson."

"Hey Ms. Stacy I ain't caused curly here to kill anyone yet!" She jabbed a thumb in Harry's direction.

"It'd take more than you to make me go that far Mary Jane."

"Maybe I'll just have to try harder Harry m'lad."

"When's the audition?" Asked Peter.

"Next week tiger. Just think. Seven sleeps from now and you all can say 'It was on that day she told us. On that day we saw not the young and ever beautiful aspiring actress, but the star hidden within her'"

MJ clasped her hands together and looked up at the ceiling as she said this, giving an over the top performance of them all addressing some make believe interviewer.

"Bravo!" Harry clapped.

"Oh brother" Gwen whispered.

Peter didn't say anything. He just gave her another polite smile which elated MJ almost as much as all of Harry's puppy like elation.

* * *

One week later the skies had opened up. The rain was pretty heavy and had sent New Yorker's scurrying into almost anywhere that seemed warm and dry. The Coffee Bean was one such locale Peter, Gwen and Harry had decided to shelter in. Harry and Gwen were chatting away at a table whilst Peter had gone up to pay for thier coffees. He also bought a chocolate bar and broke off some of it and before he began eating it.

"Hey tiger, you know those aren't too healthy." Said a voice behind him. Peter turned to see MJ. He swallowed before addressing her.

"Oh hi MJ. Yeah, well I'm starving. I and haven't had time to grab anything all day. And it's been kind of a rough day as is..."

As they walked towards Gwen and Harry's table, MJ noted some small cuts and bruises on Peter's face and how he was wincing a little.

"...So I'm sort of hanging to this thing for dear life."

"I know the feeling Petey-pie." She beamed at him, giving him a bigger and brighter smile than she ever had before. A smile which was slightly too big to be believed.

"Hey scooch over lover and let me rest my poor little soles." Harry practically fell out of his chair to allow MJ to sit down when they got to the table.

"Do you have _your's _this well trained Gwendy?" Asked MJ as she sat down.

"No red. Petey's _better_ trained. I don't even have to ask."

MJ giggled, with her laughter lasting just a bit longer than usual "Trust you to get a one up, Smilin' Stacy. That's so typical"

After MJ stopped laughing, they all stared at her in awkward silence, waiting to hear what she'd say next. MJ simply took a sip of the coffee Harry had gotten for her and then casually stared round the coffee house. She nodded towards the entrance.

"Man this weather is crazy right! If I'd known it'd be like this I would've taken some shampoo out the apartment with me."

They all continued to stare and looked somewhat confused. MJ suddenly placed her hands on the table and leaned in with her eyes blazing.

"Hey? Wouldn't it be wild if this was the work of one of those spandex cuckoos you hear about? I bet one of them can make it rain like this. Petey _you_ got know something in that big beautiful brain of yours right?"

Peter looked taken aback "Wha...What?"

"Your job...You work for Jolly Jonah you'd know if some loony super villain was making with the cats and dogs outside right?"

"I...well..."

"_MJ!_" Said Gwen rather annoyed.

"Yes Blondie" She replied back

"The job. The audition. Macbeth. We're waiting to hear what happened"

"Oh _that!_"MJ looked like the thought hadn't even occurred to her until just now. She nonchalantly sat back in her seat, resting her arm on Harry's shoulder.

"I didn't get the job. They said I was rotten and needed acting lessons. No need to hold your breath about it guys, there're plenty more fish in the sea and some of them don't speak in poetry. The world can wait a little longer before I set it on fire."

"Aw well that's too bad MJ. Nevermind. Hey! _I_ could pay for those acting lessons for you! Although I'd need to talk to my dad about it. Actually he should be outside right now, we're going over to Captain Stacy's house with Gwen. You wanna come while I ask him?"

MJ adopted a look of mock-incredulity. "No way Jose. This almost-thespian isn't going back out there for another bath anytime soon! "

"Oh...well, okay. C'mon Gwen, let's get going."

"Um...sure thing Har'." Gwen got up and turned to Peter.

"You sure you don't want a lift?"

"Nah, you're going in the opposite direction to me. I'm heading home soon anyway. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye man-o-mine" She kissed Peter goodbye and followed Harry out the exit. For a few moments Peter and Mary Jane sat in silence. MJ was starring around the Coffee Bean quietly humming under her breath and smiling slightly. Peter was looking down at his half finished chocolate bar.

"Hey MJ..." MJ stopped her humming and turned to Peter tilting her head slightly to one side and looking quizzical. Peter looked up.

"I don't think you need acting lessons...I think they were blind to turn you down"

With that MJ's eye was drawn to Peter's hand, as he placed the remainder of his chocolate in front of her. She looked up again as he got up to leave and ascended the stairs back outside.

MJ stared after him blankly for a long while before she slowly picked up the bar and stroked it with her thumb.

She didn't say another word all night.


End file.
